Fernando Fernandez
Fernamdo Fernandez arrived in Hollyoaks in March 2009 as part of the new dance classes set up in The Loft by Steph Cunningham and Lydia Hart his main storyline Included a relationship with Steph, Fernando also appeared in the second season of Hollyoaks Later and in January 2010 Fernando departed after Steph choose Gilly Roach. Charactization Casting auditions were held for the part of the Spanish character. Eventually after the initial stages actor Jeronimo Best was offered to portray the role. Best was chosen despite not being the same nationality as Fernando, with Best being of Mexican descent.Despite the character's occupation being a dance instructor, Best revealed that he was asked to improvise on set because he didn't know how to perform any of the routines the character specialises in. Biography Time in Hollyoaks Fernando's first storyline was setting up a rival dance class against Steph Cunningham. Steph takes a liking to him, as does Cindy Cunningham. Fernando reveals that he had recently broke up with his girlfriend, who resembles Zoe Carpenter it is later revealed that in fact, she had died and he left Spain to clear his mind. Fernando returns after a brief departure. Fernando and Steph go on a couple of dates, and he finds a love rival in Gilly Roach, who starts to develop feelings for Steph. Steph and Fernando eventually start a relationship. Gilly remains amicable with Steph and Fernando, despite his growing feelings for Steph. Steph's foster brother Barry Newton runs away from home, and with the stress of his disappearance, Steph forgets Fernando's birthday. After Gilly informs her of her mistake, he gives her some tickets to an outdoor pursuits week for her to offer Fernando. Fernando, Steph, Gilly, Zoe and Sarah Barnes go on the trip. Steph and Gilly nearly kiss but are caught in a trap by the group leader Kingsley and Fernando. Feeling angry, Gilly throws Fernando's bag into the lake, after Fernando reveals he is unable to swim. However, Steph's epilepsy tablets were in the bag, and subsequently she and Fernando have to abandon the trip and return home. Gilly also leaves. Steph overhears a poem Gilly wrote with racist undertones towards Fernando, she assumes Gilly's best friend Rhys Ashworth wrote the poem and she tells Fernando, who finds Rhys and punches him. Fernando finds it hard to bond with Tom Cunningham. However, they begin to get to know each other. After this, Fernando proposes marriage to Steph, which she accepts. However, when Steph starts to feel more for Gilly, she calls off their engagement and Fernando leaves. Background Infomation *The character was axed in late 2009 during a major cast cull by producers. *Grace Dent of The Guardian joked about Steph failed engagement to Fernando stating: "With the best will in the world, I don't feel that marriage was ever going to last." She also poked fun at Fernando's reaction stating: "Fernando was heartbroken yet stoic, vowing to keep his head held high and cope with his loss through the power of dance." See Also *List of appearances Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Hollyoaks Later characters Category:Teachers Category:2009 debuts Category:2010 departures Category:Past characters